


But When I'm Around You I Just Cannot Behave

by angelsfallingdeancatch, astrid_lee20



Series: Six Different Ways [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Richie Tozier, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Sub Bill Denbrough, Top Richie Tozier, dom eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20
Summary: Bill is interested in what Eddie and Richie have been trying, specifically holding Richie's dick in his mouth while Richie does other things, but a jaw injury from high school (more in Prequel verse of this Series) makes it hard to use his jaw extraneously. Healthy and sweet kink negations!2nd Chapter is the first time Richie tries spanking Bill and they may...like it A LOT. Also, kink negations that are healthy and kind! Listening to your sub/bottom!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Six Different Ways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Kudos: 50





	1. Can I try?

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink: Bill calling Richie and Eddie Daddy, cute pet names, cute talk

Bill felt downright miserable. He left his home office and made his way downstairs, tummy flipping when he noticed Richie on the couch, stretched out and watching TV with his head in Eddie's lap. 

He blushed. He'd been wanting to try something he'd seen them do before; he wanted to just have Richie's cock in his mouth for awhile. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to last long, but he wanted to try. He wanted to do anything he could to prove to Richie that he loved him, needed him. But seeing both of them together on the couch, for some reason, made him lose his nerve. 

Eddie happened to glance up and catch him staring. He smiled softly. "Hey, Billy. You done working?"

Bill shrugged. "Not really. Just can't focus anymore right now." He padded down the stairs, stopping on the last one and fidgeting. "Can I join you?" He asked, voice small.

Richie’s face lit up and he made grabby hands at Bill. “Please tell me you’re done, I miss you.” 

Eddie patted Richie’s cheek and held his hand out for Bill too. “We both missed you.” 

When Bill hesitated, Richie sat up and got off the couch. “Honey, what is it?”

Bill quickly booked it to where Richie was standing and gently eased him back onto the couch, curling up next to him and trying to relax. "Just feel a little weird today." He snuggled up close and took Eddie's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I missed both of you, too."

Richie pulled him as close as he could get to Richie and shared a look with Eddie. “Talk to us, baby?” He encouraged, petting his hand into Bill’s hair. 

Eddie cooed and squeezed his hand back. “Can we help, love?”

Bill blushed under their affection and nodded. "I...I woke up in subspace, I think, and I can't pull myself out of it because I don't really want to." He buried his face in Richie's shoulder, a little embarrassed.

Richie whimpered at how fucking cute Bill was and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him so he’d straddle Richie. “Little boys need their Daddies to help them,” he conceded, holding onto Bill’s face. “Does Baby have an idea of what he wants?”

Eddie watched his boyfriends with adoration. “We’ll take care of you, little one.”

Bill preened at that, leaning into Richie's touch, face still red as he debated his options. He could just ask Richie to keep him full. It might be less embarrassing. He played with a button on Richie's shirt as he tried to muster up the courage to just ask. At Eddie's encouragement, he gulped. "I want...I want to try what Daddy Eds was doing the other day. Keeping...keeping you warm."

Richie made Bill collapse on him in a big hug, pressing kisses all over his face. “You asked, you did so good,” Eddie added as Richie rewarded him with a huge amount of affection. 

Richie pulled Bill back so he could look at him. “I want that, too. I want you to be able to relax and be close to me while we are intimate. Just be together.” He moved some hair out of Bill’s face. “But I don’t want you to feel like we are ignoring you, so you gotta tell me if you feel funny, okay?” Eddie and Richie returned to their previous position with Bill laying in between Richie’s legs. 

Eddie reached out and dipped his thumb into Bill’s mouth. “I love you, Billy.”

Bill giggled a little at Richie's affection, blushing and leaning into it. He needed as much of that as Richie would give. He nodded at the instruction, trembling hands starting to work on Richie’s pants as Eddie loved on him. Bill slowed his movements, sucking lightly on Eddie's thumb for a moment. "I love you too," he managed, a little overwhelmed. He tried to duck his head, not let the tears that were forming show, but Eddie's hand wouldn't let him. Well, fuck. He was okay with that. He didn't need to hide from them.

Richie undid his pants for him and reached out to hold under his chin so he and Eddie both had hands on Bill. “Look at you, showing us how you feel,” Richie cooed, “You feel overwhelmed by our affection, baby Bill?” Richie pushed his hand up to catch his tears. “You are so good.”

Bill wiggled and nodded, although he didn't quite feel like he was good. He leaned into their touch, and tried to answer Richie verbally. "Overwhelmed, Daddy, but I l-l-like it." He let his hands rest at Richie's hips, rubbing in circles there with his thumbs to comfort both of them. He finally leaned down and took Richie in his mouth, surprising himself with how easily he took it. He settled nervously, but felt better with the weight in his mouth.

Richie hummed happily at the feeling of Bill’s mouth around him. “You feel so perfect, little Bill.” Eddie kissed Richie’s head and Richie held onto Bill’s head like a hat to keep him safe.

Bill moaned around his cock, leaving a gentle lick at it in response. He held onto Richie tightly, loving how this felt. He reached out a hand for Eddie, wanting to be intimate with him, too.

Eddie saw his hand and took it, giving it a small kiss. Richie pet Bill’s hair and kept his hips still. “Your mouth feels real good, baby boy,” Richie praised. “You’re doing so well.”

Bill preened, going just a little further down to see how much of it he could take. He felt a slight twinge in his jaw, but he was  _ not  _ ready to give this up just yet.

Richie cupped his jaw and started to massage at the joint of his bone and ear. “Don’t hurt yourself, little one, Daddy feels good just resting with his baby boy, okay? You’re so pretty full of cock,” Richie cooed as Eddie leaned over to kiss at Bill’s arm. As the time went by, Richie spent their time playing with Bill’s bottom lip and leaning his head on Eddie’s shoulder. It didn’t surprise him that he felt the strong connection he had felt with Eddie, but this time with Bill. The connection, the softness, the trust...it was very big. Important. He made a mental note to bring it up with them both.

Bill blushed, leaning into the touch. That felt nice. He stayed like that for a long while, what felt like hours. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, though. It was the longest he'd been able to go. He pulled off, a little sad, trying to work his jaw as Richie rubbed at it, not able to form words just yet.

Richie hauled Bill up his chest so Bill lay above him as he made sure Bill’s jaw was okay and that Bill was okay. “You don’t have to talk right now, you were so good, and I’m so happy.” He pressed Bill’s face into his neck so he could nuzzle him. “Just be with us, okay? We love you.” Eddie hummed in agreement and rubbed at Bill’s back.

Bill cuddled in close, nuzzling at Richie's neck and trembling at their touches. He loved being held like this, and was already feeling much better than he had earlier. "Love you," he managed quietly, wincing at how much his jaw hurt. He'd been down too long, but he didn't mind. He was just pouty because he couldn't do it  _ more. _

Richie gave Eddie a sad look and Eddie hopped off the couch and came back with an ice pack. “Billy,” he admonished gently, “We don’t want you to hurt yourself. You’re too precious.” Richie helped Bill wrap the pack around his lower jaw and soothed his hair. “We love you.”

Bill blushed at being called  _ precious _ . A year into their relationship and it still made his insides feel like goo in the best way. "I wanted to do that with Daddy, though." He whined, leaning into Richie's touch. He massaged at his jaw as he kept the pack on.

Richie helped him get settled so there was no pressure on Bill’s face and kept him caged in a hug against him. Eddie laid his head on Bill’s lap. “And you did! But maybe we try for a little at a time, and not for so long.” He messed with Eddie’s hair. “Eddie choked when he first tried to suck dick, don’t worry honey.”

Bill couldn't help the giggle that slipped past his lips at Eddie's shocked face. 

"You were not supposed to  _ tell _ anyone that,  _ asshole _ !" Eddie fussed, burying his face in Bill's stomach. 

"Aww, Eds," Bill cooed, rubbing his back. "It's _ okay _ . I can't do it for very long, so I can't judge."

Eddie huffed against him, causing Bill to giggle. That had  _ tickled _ .

Richie fussed over Eddie and played with his hair. “Aw, Eds, baby, it was cute. You were so into it you almost died.” He paled at Eddie’s murder eyes. “I love you! You love me?”

Eddie crossed his arms. "Yes, you giant  _ dick _ , I love you." He sat up a little and kissed Richie's cheek, then kissed Bill's before settling back down. Bill relaxed into Richie, still massaging at his jaw and smiling softly at his boyfriend's banter. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he didn't want to question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, a comment, or follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and democracydiesindarkness.


	2. I trust you, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare!!!! IS!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!! (and very soft and cute) -- PSA

Bill was switching between furiously typing and pausing to edit, glancing over his notes every so often to keep himself on track. He wasn't sure at this point how long he'd been working--he had been vaguely aware of people knocking on his door and checking in, but the last time that had happened felt like hours ago. He heard the door creak open and didn't glance up as he tried to get the sentence he wanted down--it seemed like his stutter had translated into his typing, as it took him a little while longer to get out a sentence than he would have liked. 

"Thirty more minutes," he mumbled, not super aware of what he was saying.

Richie rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might get stuck in the back of his skull. That’s what Bill had said  _ two hours ago. _

Richie sauntered over behind Bill and covered his eyes. “Staring at a screen for this long is not good for you, sugar,” he murmured, refusing to release his face. “Richie says ‘no more writing or anything to do with sitting here for today.’” Bill squirmed and he plopped his chin on top of his head. “Bill, I’m literally gonna have to babysit you in here if you keep on like this, honey. Eddie makes me use  _ alarms _ and  _ planners _ and special glasses for the  _ computer _ and I’m going to do it to you, too.”

Bill blushed. "I'm not a baby," he whined, though his tone didn't support the statement. There was no heat behind it, and he liked that Richie wanted to take care of him. He let his head fall back a little, looking at Richie with big eyes, capturing Richie's lips with his own for a second. "Hi Daddy. I can be done." He reached over and hit save on the computer before looking back at his boyfriend.

Richie shook his head at him and closed Bill’s computer after he hit save. “Good boy,” he cooed, cradling his cheeks from above him. “You are  _ not _ a baby, you are a big strong man whom I love more than the ground we walk on, so he’s gonna listen to me because I’m his _ Daddy _ ,” he punctuated it with a kiss, “and you’re his baby, too.”

Bill blushed a little deeper. "Daddy's baby," he affirmed, a little shaky as he moved out of the chair, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and hugging him. "I wanna be good, wanna listen."

Richie melted at Bill’s submission and earnestness. “You are  _ good, _ doll, you just get into work too deep. Daddy’s gotta take care of his baby better.” He hugged Bill and swayed them before lifting Bill just by standing up straight and swaying to the doorway, turning off Bill’s lamp and lights. “Billy boy is sweet, Billy boy is a cutie, Billy boy is a treat, Billy boy has a sexy bootie,” he sang, trying to make Bill laugh as he made his way with Bill up the stairs.

" _ Daddy, _ " Bill laughed, scandalized at that last line. He buried his face in Richie's shoulder, wriggling a little in his grasp as if he could hide his ass. "'S not  _ sexy _ ," he insisted.

“Oh that is just  _ not _ true, I see that ass everyday, I think I’m an expert!” He laid Bill down on his back and ran his hand up and down the curve of one of his displayed cheeks. “You are very sexy, this cute ass included, baby.” He knew he was  _ killing _ Bill, but he couldn’t not tease and compliment him whenever he could.

Bill knew this game very well, and only knew Richie would get worse if he kept denying it. Even though he wanted to be good...he also needed to hear more compliments. And he liked it when Richie teased him this way, even if he would never admit that. He couldn't help that his body moved into Richie's touch, and he tried to get a handle on himself. Time to be just a  _ tiny _ bit of a brat. He shook his head no. "Daddy's wrong," he insisted, giggling a little shyly. He was probably giving his game away, but he could not find it in himself to care.

Richie blinked at him and a Cheshire grin overtook his face. Oh _ , Bill. _ “Daddy is wrong, hm?” He purred, ripping Bill’s pants and underwear down in one motion. He dropped to his knees and held Bill’s legs open and up with a vice grip. “Billy’s cute little ass, I am so sorry Billy is saying mean things about you. Daddy will make you feel better.” Before Bill could squawk about Richie talking to Bill’s  _ ass, _ Richie was licking and slobbering against Bill’s rim.

Bill may or may not have squeaked at just how quickly Richie was able to undress him. He definitely let out a yelp as Richie dove in, the manhandling and sweet talking making his cock leak. "Daddy," he moaned, wiggling to no avail. " _ Fuck _ ." It had been awhile since anyone had eaten his ass, and he forgot just how much he liked it. "Feels good, Daddy,  _ ah _ ." He could maybe appreciate his ass now, now that Richie seemed to be intent on making him remember this.

Richie pinned Bill’s hips tightly with his arms and poked his tongue through Bill’s rim and moaned with how much he fucking needed Bill. “You taste so fucking good, baby, Daddy was so hungry.” He dove back in and let his nose press against his perineum while he mouthed at Bill’s hole. “Love it when you make these cute noises, princess.” He moved his face to the side and bit onto Bill’s ass cheek, sucking roughly. “We’re gonna mark this sweet ass up, and then I’m gonna make you red with slaps baby. But Daddy promises he’ll take care of your ass afterwards little one.”

Bill went beet red. "You're gonna...you're gonna  _ spank me _ ?" He was down for that. Ben had talked about it one time on a dare, how it felt when Stan spanked him, and Bill's eyes had lit up. He wanted that with Richie. Wanted to be bent over his knee, ass in the air so his feet dangled and he didn't have purchase. Complete control. He wanted Richie to have that complete control over him, right here in this room where it was safe. He knew Richie loved him and wouldn't take advantage of that, but he hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted him to do that until now. He'd thought about it a lot, but pushed it out of his head. That wasn't Richie's style, really, and he didn't necessarily  _ need _ it. He gasped as Richie bit at him, letting out happy little sighs as he was marked, trying to make more noise for him. "T-t-trust Daddy," he breathed, crying out again at how good he felt in that moment. .

Richie gave Bill a finger inside him so he could clenched down on something and curled it because he was being so sweet. “God, your sounds, baby, wanna listen to them everyday.” He nibbled and Bill’s fleshy ass and made a heart on one cheek with bruised hickeys. He beamed at himself and traced it, watching Bill’s untouched cock drip. 

Richie stood and sat on the bed beside Bill, motioning for Bill to crawl over his legs. When he had settled, legs turned slightly so Bill could lay his top half on the bed, he massaged one hand deeply into one ass cheek, though he was being careful and not doing the hickey one yet. The other hand reached for two pillows. One he gave Bill for his head and the other he stuck under Bill’s ass. “Feel comfy? Feel safe?” He asked, tracing his fingers up and down Bill’s back until he answered.

Bill's tummy was doing somersaults as Richie traced the heart, and they got even more pronounced when he was situated over his lap. He was buzzing in nervous excitement. This was...weirdly cozy. And he'd never felt safer. Even with his ass facing the door and Richie in control, he felt comfortable and safe even if it was a lot of power to give up. "Yes, Daddy. I feel good."

Richie hummed happily and pressed sweetly into a point in the heart so Bill could feel grounded. “I love you, baby,” he soothed, running his hand up and down Bill’s soft ass, almost tickling. “What are your colors, beautiful? I want you to yellow whenever you get overwhelmed, okay?”

"I love you," Bill promised, wiggling a little at Richie's soft touches. He glanced back at him, trying to catch Richie's eyes. "Green, Daddy. I'll yellow if I need to, promise."

Richie leaned forward and gave him a long sweet kiss before settling again and rubbing his ass. “You’re so fucking good, Billy,” he growled, overwhelmed at Bill’s wiggles before he let his hand drop down to spank him once, twice, before pulling back and smacking his other cheek.

Bill immediately gripped onto the bed, yelping in surprise at the first two smacks and crying out at the last one, not realizing just how sensitive Richie's marks would be. " _ Daddy, _ " he pleaded, muffled a little by the pillow he'd buried his face in. "Please,  _ again _ ."

Richie smoothed his hand down his marks and gave him some little taps before smacking his cheek in quick succession and then rubbing away the sting, before switching to his other cheek. “Such a good boy, does baby see how pretty his ass is for his Daddy? That Daddy means his compliments?”

Bill yelped at every smack; Richie's hands were bigger than they looked, and there was power behind that hand. He  _ loved _ it, moving his ass up just a tad, wanting him to move down just a little to his sit spots and thighs, too. He wanted a nice reminder for tomorrow; this was just another way Richie was going to care for him. "Yes Daddy," he said finally, sniffling a little as his cock leaked. "Pretty ass for Daddy." His cheeks felt like they were going to melt off, but he didn't care. He needed this.

Richie hauled Bill ass up in the air and held it against his chest, so he truly had no purchase, and spanked him lower, growing hard when he saw Bill’s cock jump at his smacks. “You’re doing so fucking perfect, baby princess, my sweet boy, so wet for me.” He realized he was gonna fuck Bill later and slap his ass while he did it and they were both going to  _ like _ it, and that meant everything to Richie.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow,  _ Daddy _ ," Bill screamed, knowing that the whole house had probably just heard him. He blushed at that, sobbing quietly as his leg kicked just a little. He had no purchase; Richie was in control. "Daddy's boy, his princess," he affirmed, cock leaking even more. "Needed this, love it when you spank me,  _ fuck. _ "

Richie rolled Bill’s ass in his hands to help it sting less and kissed each ass cheek while he nuzzled into them. Bill’s ass was warm, and comforting. “What’s your color, baby boy,” he cooed, pushing his finger against Bill’s rim and tickling a little.

"Yellow, Daddy," Bill sniffled. "Please hold me, Daddy, just need you to hold me for a minute, tell me I'm a good boy, please. Feels good, just need cuddles for a minute."

Richie lifted Bill up and dropped his ass so he could curl into Richie’s lap easily. “Daddy’s got you, you’re Daddy’s good boy.” He rocked Bill and held him protectively, nosing against his hair. “You are doing so well, I’m so in love with you.”

Bill cuddled close, the tension leaving his body as he was rocked. Fuck, Richie was so _ perfect _ with him. It made him cry harder, for all the time he'd wasted being scared of this, being intimate with someone who loved him so much. "I'm so in love with _ you _ ," Bill promised, nuzzling his neck. Bill hissed a little when his red ass brushed against Richie's thigh, but he relaxed into it, enjoying the reminder of how much Richie loved him. "Daddy's boy," he affirmed, softly to himself.

Richie pressed his face back into Bill’s hair and neck and kissed him there until Bill started to giggle. “Go ahead and cry honey, I know it’s a lot. Daddy knows you aren’t hurt, Daddy knows you’re okay.” He swayed them gently and hummed a song to Bill over and over. “Don’t worry about your bootie honey, I’ll make sure it’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

Bill cried it out on Richie's shoulder, feeling a little guilty for needing this much comfort but not willing to give it up. He loved being held and rocked like this, and he liked it when Richie hummed, it almost always put him to sleep when Richie was being serious about it. He squawked a little at the word  _ bootie _ , though, and buried his face in Richie's shoulder. "Don't  _ call _ it that," he whined, not mad or upset, just bashful.

Richie kept up his little movements for Bill while he held him tightly, unwilling to let him go even an inch. He cooed when he embarrassed Bill, kissing his hair. “I’m sorry, Bill, I was just trying to calm you down, don’t be shy.” He laid his forehead against Bill’s head and kissed his jaw. “I love you, every part. Even your poor cute _ butt, _ how about that?”

"I love you, too. 'S better," Bill insisted with a giggle, nuzzling against Richie. He bit his lip, before murmuring " _ You can call it a bootie I was just being difficult and shy I even liked your little song _ " as one word under his breath. His ass was burning, though, and he looked up at Richie with big eyes. "Help it feel better, Daddy?"

Richie chuckled and kissed Bill, teasing his face with his thumb. “Such a good boy, so cute for me. Let me wash it first honey, and then I have some lotion and creams, okay?” He stood up, holding Bill to his chest and walking to the bathroom.

Bill blushed, nodding at Richie's plan. Once they got to the bathroom and Richie set him down, Bill watched as Richie got set up. He felt a little awkward, standing there with a shirt and nothing else on, so he tugged his shirt off and threw it to the side before Richie set down. He immediately made himself comfortable over his lap once more, liking how close he felt to Richie right then.

Richie made sweet sounds at how cute Bill was and settled them in the tub so Bill was kind of sitting on Richie’s lap and kind of sitting on nothing so the tub wouldn’t be too hard on his used skin. “Did you like all that? Or was it too much?” He asked as he held Bill in his lap. “You know, Eddie used to always sit in your lap, when we were little, but Stan wouldn’t let me sit on him. And I remember he let Eddie sit on his lap once and I was livid, but you came and sat in mine like it was nothing.” He snorted. “How did anyone not know how in love we were?”

"I loved it," Bill whispered, kissing his shoulder as he snuggled close. "You were so sweet to me even though you were spanking me. I didn't realize how much I wanted that." Bill smiled, blushing a little. "I don't know. I was afraid I was being too obvious in high school." He kissed Richie's neck softly. "I always want to be in your lap. I guess I knew that when we were little, too."

Richie hummed in agreement. “I liked it too, you made such beautiful noises. Like art.” Richie let out a pitiful moan at Bill’s kiss, suddenly painfully aware how turned on he was. He blinked the haze from his eyes and grinned. “You were scared, that’s okay. I was scared too.”

Bill felt his erection against him and kissed Richie softly. "I want you to fuck me, when we're done here. I want you to feel good, too." He nuzzled against Richie's cheek. "I hate that we were so scared. You're perfect for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it, Daddy."

“Hush, love bug,” he whispered. “All that matters is that I have you now.” He rocked Bill a little and kissed his shoulder. “I wanna make you scream with it, baby, but I don’t wanna hurt you. Your poor little ass is gonna be so sore.”

_ Love bug. _ Bill wiggled, tummy flipping at the pet name. He snuggled into Richie's arms and nodded. "I trust you to not hurt me. You can massage it after and put lotion on me, I promise _ I want it. _ " He bit his lip and looked up at Richie. "I'm glad it'll sting tomorrow, too. Nice reminder to not sit so long."

Richie got a wicked look in his eye. “Is this gonna have to be a regular thing, princess? Daddy making sure you can’t sit too long so you have to take care of yourself?” He pressed a wandering fingertip against Bill’s hole and kissed his ear with a grin. “I’ll give it to you, baby, be patient.”

Bill blushed and ducked his head. " _ Maybe."  _ He moaned as Richie touched him and nodded. "I'll be good, Daddy, promise." He leaned on Richie's chest, moving a little so he was on his side and looking up at his boyfriend.

Richie couldn’t handle how cute his boyfriend was, how deliciously he opened up to him and let him care for Bill. “You’re always good, sweet one.” He made sure Bill wasn’t hurting in his new position and ran a soap soaked washcloth over his arm and chest

Bill might have disagreed with him before, but he didn't want to put energy into that. He wanted to let Richie love him, and focus his energy on loving Richie back just as much. "I'm sweet?" He asked, looking up at Richie from under his lashes. Sue him, he wanted to hear that endearment again.

“So fucking sweet, sugar. Like cotton candy melting for me.” He finished washing him, rinsing the suds from him. “Gonna fuck you wet on the bed,” he whispered, like he was telling Bill a secret.

Bill blushed, giggling softly. "Want Daddy's cock, want it so bad, that's gonna feel so good." He wiggled in Richie's hold, excited to get back to the bed but also elated at how sweet this felt.

Richie felt like the adoration and lust he felt was going to flow out of him like lightning. He tried to calm down but he couldn’t, so he helped Bill stand and drained the tub, walking them to the bed and pushing Bill down on his knees. “Can’t fuck you on your back just yet, gonna hurt your ass too much, and I can’t let my sweet baby feel sad.” He gave him two fingers as soon as he settled on the bed, curling them to make him scream.

Bill did scream, moving back to push onto Richie's fingers and hopefully get them deeper. "Your sweet baby," he affirmed, breathless as his cock twitched. "Not sad with you, Daddy. Promise." He gripped the bed hard, crying out again when Richie's fingers moved.

Richie finger fucked him harder, adding a third finger and aggressively stuffing Bill with them. When he felt he couldn’t wait any long and pulled Bill’s ass up and slid home in an instant, whining “fuck!” So loudly that he was sure the whole house heard.

Bill gripped the sheets  _ hard _ , letting out a broken moan. He moved back against Richie, silently begging for more. He blushed at how Richie's hands felt against his hips, how easy it had been for him to manhandle him however he wanted. He fucking  _ lived _ for that.

All Richie could see and feel was  _ Bill Bill Bill. _ He knew some of Bill’s ass was going to hit his thighs, and he hoped it wasn’t painful as he pushed Bill away and tugged him hard back along his cock until he had momentum. He stayed still, just making Bill fuck onto him for awhile. In all honesty, he was scared he’d fuck him so hard he’d hurt him if he moved yet.

Bill hissed when he rubbed against Richie, but he loved how it felt. He glanced back as he moved back on Richie's cock, raising a brow at him. "Daddy, please move? Want you." His lip wobbled a little. "Don't you want me?" He was worried he'd scared him with just how much he liked being spanked and wanted to continue to be.

Richie growled low and heavy and pulled almost completely out before slamming back in, hard and fast. “I always want you, you’re so perfect, with your poor little red ass, bouncing for me.”

Bill yelped, whatever weird, insecure emotions that were rising in his belly leaving his body with it. "Belongs to Daddy, my ass is  _ Daddy's _ ass. Always want  _ Daddy. _ " Bill promised, still fucking back onto Richie as the man fucked into him. He sobbed, in pain but loving it. He  _ needed _ it. Little sounds of pleasure fell from his lips, and he was losing himself in it until he heard their door open and he froze. Bill glanced back, eyes wide, but relief flooded through him when he realized it was only Eddie. 

He quickly walked in, closing the door behind him. "What's all this?" Eddie asked, grinning.

Richie refused to slow his pace, not when it got Bill blabbering dirty things like  _ that. _ “Heya, Eds. Found out Billy is a good boy who likes to get spanked and then ruined,  _ aren’t you _ ?”

"Love it when Daddy spanks me, _ ah _ ." Bill felt tears falling down his cheeks as he spoke, feeling completely wrecked and slightly humiliated. This was just Eddie, though. He was okay with this. The humiliation made him even harder. "Hurts so good. Daddy feels good against my sore, cute little ass."

"Aww, our sweet little Billy got a spankin', huh?" Eddie moved closer, catching a glimpse of Bill's ass and hissing for him. "Oh honey, that looks like it hurts. Do your Daddies need to take care of it first?"

"No," Bill sobbed, not even close to being ready to come off of Richie's cock.

Richie cooed sweetly at Bill’s outcry. As Bill spoke his coos turned to moans. “I tried to take care of his poor ass, but Billy is such a good slut, he begged me to fuck him first.” He snapped his hips roughly and groaned, catching Eddie’s gaze and giving him a nod. “I think our little princess is having a good time, he wants his Daddies to take care of him, and I promised him I’d fuck him senseless before I helped his little red ass, poor boy.”

Bill moaned, rolling back onto Richie's dick as much as he could. He couldn't speak anymore, trying to hold back his orgasm and wait until he was told he could. He was losing himself in Richie's thrusts, his words that were putting him even more on display. He glanced back at Eddie, eyes blown wide with lust.

"What brought all of this on, hmm?" Eddie took his time stripping out of his clothes, and made his way back to the bed after grabbing their cock ring. "Baby Bill, before Daddy Richie tells me what happened, what's your color?"

"Green," Bill managed, voice shaky. 

"Good boy." He slid the cock ring on Bill before glancing up at Richie, brow raised and smirk growing.

Richie slowed his thrusts, just a bit, so it was easier for him to speak. “I was telling Billy how cute and sexy his ass was, and he told me that it wasn’t, and I couldn’t let him believe something like that.” He slammed into Bill suddenly, massaging his hand into the redness of his cheek. “And then we thought, he’d been working way too hard, and getting a sore ass would make him not sit so long.” He cooed, speeding up again, his sweat falling from his forehead onto Bill’s back. “Isn’t that right, pretty princess?”

"Yes Daddy," Bill sobbed, jaw dropping as Richie hit his prostate hard. He screamed out, growing a little hoarse. "Daddy, Daddy, please let me come, I  _ need _ it."

"Aw, Rich, he's begging so sweet. You think I should take the cock ring off and let him go so soon?" Eddie brushed some of Bill's hair behind his ear and kissed all over his face.

Richie cooed, voice low and dark. “Baby,” he groaned, lifting Bill up so he was held up on Richie’s cock and was on display for Eddie. “You can tell us no, but Daddy wants you to wait to come. Is that green for you?” His voice had grown soft while he spoke, because he adored Bill and that trumped how turned on Richie could get, every time. He mouthed at Bill’s neck as he whined, pulled open on Richie’s dick. “You’re so good, no matter if you need to stop or not, okay?”

"Yellow," Bill pleaded, reaching out his hands and holding onto Eddie for support. He sniffled and tried to breathe. "Just need to pause for a minute, Daddy, promise I wanna keep going I'm  _ sorry. _ "

Richie tried to pull out but that seemed to upset Bill even further so he flipped them on their sides and watched Eddie coo at him from his front. “We’re allowed to pause honey, we're allowed to stop. Please don’t apologize, you’re safe here.” Richie rubbed his side softly, trying to help Bill breathe.

Bill breathed deeply, sinking down a little farther on Richie as he gained some control again. He nuzzled his nose against Eddie's, letting his breath even out as he followed Richie's deep breaths. He winced a little at how raw his ass felt, but did not want to move an inch from where he was. "Feel safe with Daddies," he promised, swiping at his eyes. "O-okay, I think I'm ready now."

Richie kept them sideways, looking at Eddie over Bill’s strong shoulder. “Gonna go softer, okay, princess?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just sat up a little and started jutting his hips up into Bill and then dropped them, moaning at being able to move again. The friction he felt when Bill squeezed him made him lose himself sometimes, made him want to live in Bill. Eddie laid in front of Bill and wiped his tears, kissing him sweetly.

Bill sighed against Eddie's lips as Richie moved, letting himself be loved on as he adjusted to the feeling again. He was quieter than normal, letting out little breathy moans with each thrust. He had sunk really far into subspace, so far that he couldn't really find it in himself to babble. He pulled Eddie a little closer and kissed him, soft and long. He liked that Eddie was here, watching Richie ruin him.

Richie chewed on his lip, letting worry get the best of him when Bill didn’t answer. He was about to stop moving when Eddie splayed a hand on Richie’s cheek and patted it half heartedly, saying “He’s okay, we’re okay.” His exhale was loud and disrupted Bill’s hair, mussing it in a way that Richie very much liked. In this position Richie didn’t have a lot of power to his thrusts, but he also wouldn’t jostle Bill’s ass, either, and that’s what really mattered to Richie.

Eddie threw a leg over Bill’s middle and Richie’s ass, tucking them all closer as he poured affection into Bill’s mouth.

Bill whined into Eddie's kiss, happy to have him home. He made little happy noises as Richie thrusted, wanting him to know that this was okay, that he felt good.

Richie wiped sweat from his forehead, and then wiped some from Bill’s, eyes bright. “You’re doing perfect, baby Bill, taking me so well. I love you,  _ I love you. _ ” He gasped, taken by surprise by his orgasm that suddenly ripped through him, coming inside Bill, moaning Bill’s name over and over.

Eddie watched as Richie came undone, smiling softly before pressing soft kisses all over Bill's face. "You're such a  _ good  _ boy. Daddies will let you come soon, I promise. Daddy just needs to check on Daddy Richie first, okay?" He pressed a final kiss to Bill's forehead before getting up and settling behind Richie, pulling him into his lap. "Are you alright, love?"

Bill nodded sluggishly at Eddie's words, letting his head drop to the pillow as he tried to breathe, trying to come up a little so he could speak, talk to his lovers. He opened his mouth to try but closed it again. Too soon, he decided. He'd let them have their moment and try again.

Richie blinked and nodded, holding onto Eddie and kissing his jaw. “Yeah, baby, Billy just really took me for a ride.” He pulled Billy back against both Eddie and Richie, cooing at how fucked out Bill looked. “You can stay down there, in your space, okay? As long as you need, we got you. Does our pretty princess need to come?”

Bill nodded, feeling limp against Richie's shoulder. He gazed up at Richie, though, smiling softly at him. Richie was so pretty all the time, but especially so post-orgasm. And to know that he helped get Richie there made him  _ very _ happy. 

Eddie kissed softly at Richie's neck, humming against him as he reached down and took off the cock ring, allowing Richie to do the honors.

Richie pulled Billy up a bit, kissing him as chastely as he could muster, knowing he didn’t want Bill to be overwhelmed while he made him come. He stroked Bill, going slow and steady and keeping Bill close to him. “Look at him, Eds, he’s so good. Such a beautiful thing.”

" _ Daddy, _ " Bill finally managed, kissing back softly and sighing happily as Richie stroked him. This felt life giving, and he needed it like nothing else. He didn't move, though, trusting Richie to take care of him just like he knew how.

Richie’s whole being lit up at hearing Bill’s voice, and he purred. “There's our boy, so cute and perfect.” He tightened his grip and went just a tad faster, keeping their kiss sweet. “Love my little boy,” he cooed against Bill’s lips.

"Daddy's little boy," Bill whispered, kissing him softly and letting out a little whine. "Love Daddy, Daddy's so good to me." His hips twitched; feeling was slowly starting to come back to his body.

“Daddy wants everything to be so special and nice for you, Billy.” He kept up his pace, Bill’s pre-come helping him speed up. He rubbed at Bill’s inner thigh and tickled at his balls, sweet and gentle.

Bill gasped and let go, warm come painting himself and Richie's hand as he trembled and let the orgasm flow through his whole body, releasing any tension and fear he had felt during this whole scene. He rested against Richie and just tried to breathe, blushing at just how much he had come.

Richie made sweet noises at Bill, holding him up against his chest and scooting him into his lap. Eddie kissed Bill’s head and grabbed some towels, wiping off his boys. Richie caught his eye and pointed to an ointment sitting on the bedside table. Eddie nodded and handed it to Richie. Richie helped Bill lay across his lap again. “I’m gonna rub this into your ass, alright, angel? And then later tonight I’m gonna get ice for you to put on it.”

Bill whined and huffed a little as Richie started to rub the ointment in, calming after a moment or two. He hummed, preened at how good it felt to be taken care of like this, not realizing he was being so vocal until Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"Our sweet baby really likes that," Eddie murmured, leaning down and kissing his cheek. 

"Mmhmm," Bill nodded, staring up at Richie with a soft look on his face. "Love you, Daddy."

Richie began to hum a pop song under his breath as he worked, making sure to keep his movements gentle as not to hurt Bill. “There’s my beautiful boy, I love you, too.” He used some ointment inside his cheeks as well, knowing he had gone a little hard on him there too. “You wanna feel, Eds?”

"Of course I do," Eddie said softly, moving his hand to gently massage Bill's ass. "Poor baby, it's so warm. What a good boy, taking it so well."

Bill buried his face in the cover as Eddie and Richie both worked on him, trembling as Richie rubbed the ointment between his cheeks. That felt so intimate. He finally came out of his little hiding spot when their movements slowed, and he slowly started to move. "Will Daddy hold me?" He asked, looking at Richie with big eyes.

Richie's heart was going to grow too big one day, he was sure. He held so much love for these boys, for the way Eddie was touching Bill and the way Bill was looking at Richie. He moved so he could cradle Bill in his lap but Bill's ass would be suspended, not touching anything. "Eds, baby, can you get this beauty an ice pack for his tush?"

"I can," Eddie said, quickly jumping up and heading down the stairs as Bill shuffled against Richie's shoulder. 

"I needed that, Daddy," Bill whispered, whining when Eddie came back and they had to re-situate to get the ice pack where it needed to be.

Richie tried to help Bill settle back down in between Richie and Eddie, making sure he was comfortable and not in pain. “I needed that too. When you feel better tomorrow, we should talk all about this, okay? What we liked, what we should change, all of that.”

Bill nodded. “That’s fair,” he agreed, eyes falling closed as he settled against Richie.

//////////

Bill’s eyes snapped open as one of his alarms went off, startling him out of his slumber. He huffed and grabbed his phone, turning it off and sighing as he saw that it was already noon. No wonder Eddie and Richie weren’t still in bed with him. He started to roll over and hissed, remembering exactly why he hadn’t slept on his back. He rolled the other way and got off the bed, taking a second to glance at his ass in the mirror. 

He was  _ still red.  _ “Fuck,” he whispered, ducking his head before gingerly going over to his drawer and pulling out the softest pair of sweatpants he could find, completely foregoing underwear. Once he was dressed he padded to his office and froze. 

There was already a plate of toast and eggs on his desk, a mug of coffee, and his water bottle that hadn’t been there the night before. As he went over to investigate, he also noticed that there was a new cushion in his seat, along with an ice pack. 

He started drinking his water first, jumping when someone knocked on his office doorway. He turned to see Richie, who looked like he felt very guilty. Well, he couldn’t have that. He took a few steps toward him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek when he got him down close enough. “Good morning, Love.”

Richie whined and put his head on Bill’s shoulder, only vaguely noticing he was wearing one of Richie’s shirts. He felt possessive and ill, both rolling around in his stomach. He tried to keep his voice light, because at least Bill seemed okay. That’s what mattered. “Hey, sweetheart. How’s your butt?”

Bill frowned when he didn’t call it a  _ bootie  _ like he had the night before to tease him. Richie must  _ really _ be upset. “It feels warm, still.” He chewed on his lip for a moment. “A good reminder about how much my Daddy cares about me. And how cute he thinks my bootie is.”

Richie processed that while he clutched the back of  _ his  _ shirt on  _ his  _ boyfriend. Ever so carefully, he prodded Bill onto the ice pack and cushion, following him to his knees and folding his top half in Bill’s lap. “I didn’t hurt you? You’re okay?”

“Better than I’ve been in a long time,” Bill promised, kissing Richie’s forehead. “I feel safe and cared for. Especially with all of this. I promise you, you didn’t hurt me. When I told you I needed that, I meant it.” He shifted on the ice pack. “ _ I _ didn’t even realize how much I needed that...from  _ you _ .”

Richie smushed his face into Bill’s stomach and kissed it. “Okay, baby. Thank you for telling me. I... _ really _ liked it, but I got disgusted at the idea that I’d really messed up or something.” He peeked up at Bill, just his glasses and his forehead showing. “Do you want that...more?”  _ All the time?  _

Bill nodded, a deep blush on his face. “I do, Daddy.” Fucking  _ daily _ . “Would...once a week be too much?”

He tried to control his sharp intake of breath because  _ holy shit.  _ “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you, honey.” He kissed up Bill’s stomach to his chest, up to his face. “I love you, princess. I’ll check in on you in an hour, okay?”

“I love you, Daddy.” Bill nodded, catching his lips in a chaste kiss. He held Richie’s cheek in his hand, studying him for a long moment. “You sure you can’t stay? You don’t have to be with me all day, but…” he trailed off. He didn’t  _ want _ Richie to leave. He could concentrate with him in the room, couldn’t he?

Richie chewed his lip. Could he say no to Bill? Not really. “I can stay for a little while, honey, but then I got to go write things that make people laugh, instead of making them mad at me as a writer.” He shot Bill an evil grin before settling his head in Bill’s lap for the foreseeable future. 

Bill laughed, giving Richie’s hair a tug before taking a bite of his eggs and turning on his computer, pulling up his story and glancing at his notes he’d left out the night before. “I’m not half bad at this, you know. My stuff got better. And I have you and the others to thank for that.” Now that his head was clearer, he started marking up his notes to change something he’d come up with in a haze the night before. “I’m sorry. If you really need to work, you can go ahead and do that. I don’t need an extra reminder to get up. I’m just being needy.”

Richie poked him in the side until Bill looked down at him. “It’s okay to ask for what you need, and if I ever can’t do it outright, we’ll compromise. But this, I can do.” 

“Alright,” Bill nodded, running a hand through Richie’s hair. “If you’re sure.” He went back to typing, feeling a lot better than he had the night before. He glanced down after not having heard Richie even breathe for a while, about to say something when he realized his eyes were closed. He softly messed with Richie’s hair again, pushing it away from his forehead to place a kiss there.

“I’ll always need you,” he whispered, a soft smile gracing his features as Richie stirred in his sleep. “I promise I’ll take care of you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and leave a comment! We really appreciate it. Thank you! Follow us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch.
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you enjoyed! It really helps. Thank you so much for reading. Lots of love! You can find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. 
> 
> We have a blog! Please follow polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


End file.
